la fille dragon
by Marie yaoi fan
Summary: Dagur est emprisonné dans les geôles des exilés mais les conditions sont rudes. il croit avoir touché le fond mais un événement inattendu lui procure un sursis. Dagur, Harold, les dragonniers...
1. Chapter 1

La fille dragon

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste après que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 1: la rencontre .

Trois semaines, trois longues semaines à être affamé, battu et privé de sommeil ; Alvin n'était pas tendre avec son prisonnier préféré. Dagur souffrait mais était décidé à ne pas céder. Tous les jours des cris atroces régnaient dans la sombre prison et les prisonniers qu'on amenait au plus profond de celle ci ne revenaient jamais. Après trois longues semaines d'attente, le Traître en avait assez d'attendre que son prisonnier se soumette enfin à lui : il fallait clore les choses. Après trois semaines, il allait aujourd'hui être conduit à l'arrière... rencontrer son destin.

Alvin voulait lui même conduire son chouchou et l'arracha à sa cellule pour le mener durement tout au fond des falaises. Il lui prit son casque « un petit souvenir » et le jeta dans une vaste cellule. Lui et un étrange homme en blanc se placèrent derrière une grande vitre qui permettait d'assister au spectacle. Au sol, quatre solides chaînes couraient jusque dans la pénombre au fond et le sol était couvert de petits tas d'os. Le jeune chef s'attendait à être confronté à une bête sauvage ou un dragon. Les chaînes bougèrent et cliquetèrent doucement. Une jeune femme nue au teint très pâle apparu dans la faible lumière « une fille enchaînée, c'est tout ce que vous avez » cria le jeune homme en riant pour provoquer son ennemi. Avec une terrible rapidité celle ci se jeta sur lui, le soulevant de terre avec un bras sous la trachée et le menaçant d'une main couverte d'écailles aux griffes acérées. En un instant le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'elle avait des crocs et une grande paire d'ailes dans le dos « pardon, une magnifique jeune femme » dit il en s'asphyxiant.

L'étreinte se déserra jusqu'à ce qu'il retouche le sol ; « pitié » dit la créature. « Quoi ? Pitié ? » dit il un peu hors d'haleine. La jeune femme se détourna de lui alors que ses mains et son visage redevenaient normaux. « D'habitude on me demande pitié » dit elle en poussant du pied un petit tas d'ossements « désolé j'ai dit ce qui me passait par la tête ». « Tiens donc elle sait parler » dit l'homme en blanc. La créature s'assit par terre et regarda intensément son ''dîner''. « Qu'est ce que tu es ? » demanda Dagur avec autant de crainte que de curiosité. Elle contenta de hausser les épaules « un monstre ». « On dirait un hybride humain-dragon » remarqua t-il « comment est ce que... » « oh ce n'est pas ''naturel'' » dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux (deux paires d'yeux verts qui s'observaient avec curiosité) « on m'a fait pousser dans un grand bocal ». Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas très bien mais il saisit qu'il avait là le fruit d'une expérience.

« tu vas me manger ? » décida t-il de demander franchement « pas tout de suite » dit elle en formant un motif complexe avec des osselets « tu es différent, toi tu me parles... parles moi ! ». « de quoi ? » « de dehors, de toutes ces choses que je n'ai jamais vues... je ne connais que le labo et cette cellule » dit elle piteusement. Il comprit qu'elle n'était jamais sortie, n'avait jamais vu le soleil, senti le vent ou trempé ses pieds dans l'océan... mais comment lui faire savoir ? C'est comme expliquer les couleurs à un aveugle... il s'y attela de son mieux et l'écoutait avec intérêt.

Alvin, dans son bocal, était furieux « je viens pour voir un beau massacre et ils se tapent la papotte !». Son étrange compagnon le modéra « au moins c'est intéressant, elle s'est trouvé un animal de compagnie... attendons de voir ». Les deux prisonniers parlèrent jusqu'à l'échange de gardes du soir ; ceux ci mouchant les torches « c'est l'heure de dormir les rebuts ». C'était la seule chose qui permettait de savoir combien de temps on passait dans cette antre sans lumière naturelle. Le garçon s'étendit avec difficulté à cause de ses côtes cassées et se mit bientôt à grelotter. Il eu la surprise de sentir la jeune femme s'allonger dans son dos et l'entourer d'une aile : elle était terriblement chaude et il s'endormit étonnement facilement au calme et au chaud pour la première fois de sa détention.

mon pauvre Dagur chou, j'adore le torturer un peu... avouez que les scénaristes n'étaient pas mal en l'enfermant pendant trois ans dans la geôle sinistre et en mutilant son visage.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	2. Chapitre 2: vivre ensemble

La fille dragon

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste après que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 2: vivre ensemble .

Le changement de gardes du matin était toujours un réveil tonitruant mais au moins le jeune chef était reposé. Dès que les torches furent allumées, l'homme en blanc vint voir sa protégée avec Alvin. La colère de l'exilé ne baissa de voir qu'elle prenait soin de lui tandis qu'il les remarquait enlacé. L'homme en blanc, lui exultait : « elle recherche quand même la compagnie, ça pourrait être un levier pour la faire obéir, je veux pousser l'expérience plus loin ». il ordonna à un garde de récupérer le jeune homme. L'homme, tout tremblant, entra dans la cellule mais le jeune homme se plaça au fond « je préfère crever ici que de te donner satisfaction » dit il à l'adresse de son ennemi « moi aussi je préférerais que tu crèves » marmonna le chef de exilés.

L'homme en blanc encouragea son homme, lourdement armé, à s'aventurer plus loin dans la cellule mais son occupante s'interposa en feulant. L'homme ne fit ni une ni deux : « si vous le voulez, allez le chercher vous même ». L'homme en blanc eu une moue déçue : « très bien, si vous n'êtes pas coopératifs, une petite punition s'impose » dit il en réajustant ses gants de cuir « nourrissez le lui mais pas elle, on va voir combien de temps elle tiendra avant de le manger ». Les gardes balancèrent un bol de soupe et une miche de pain. « Attends je vais chercher » dit elle, ne voulant pas que son ''ami'' ne s'approche trop près de l'entrée. Elle rapporta la nourriture avec un air dégoûté : ça ne lui semblait pas comestible tout ça.

Les jours passaient, le jeune homme lui parlait tout le jour des choses de dehors mais évitait le sujet de la nourriture pour éviter de tenter sa compagne. Ils firent aussi les présentations mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir de nom « comment les autres t'appellent ils ? » « monstre » tenta t-elle. « Mais non, tu n'est pas un monstre, on va te trouver un nom : Furie... » proposa t-il en remarquant que ses ailes et ses écailles ressemblaient à celle d'un furie nocturne. « Comme tu veux ». Tous les soir elle s'allongeait tout contre lui pour lui tenir chaud et lA jeune femme se mit à émettre des petits bruits quand elle était tout contre lui... comme une espèce de ronronnement. Le doux bourdonnement le berçait chaque soir et il s'endormait très vite.

Pendant deux semaines elle protégea jalousement son trésor. Au lieu de finir par le manger, elle s'affaiblit au point de devoir rester couchée mais dès qu'un garde essayait de s'en prendre à son compagnon elle redevenait dangereuse. Un jour, l'homme en blanc décida de le « finir » avec un carreau d'arbalète . Il espérait qu'elle obéirait pour récupérer un compagnon. La jeune femme comprit de suite qu'il fallait réagir vite ou ce serait la fin. Elle fut prise d'une rage meurtrière et se précipita contre la vitre. Quand ses chaînes furent tendues elle se rongea et s'arracha les membres qui repoussaient presque instantanément. Elle s'acharna sur la vitre jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et entra en trombes dans la petite salle. Elle cracha du feu pour la première fois de sa vie sur l'homme en blanc qui provoquait sa colère et le calcina.

Alvin et les gardes prirent leur jambes à leur cou mais la jeune femme arriva à rattraper le chef juste au milieu des cellules. Les gardes se prévenaient mutuellement « la bête est lâchée » et s'enfuyait à toutes jambes. Elle chargea sa proie et lui ouvrit la gorge comme à son habitude, buvant avidement le sang qui s'écoulait. Dagur restait interdit devant ce déchaînement de violence et peina à sortir par la vitre cassée à cause des tessons. Il retrouva sa compagne ensanglantée tandis que les prisonniers dans leurs cellules faisaient un raffut monstre. Elle se retourna vers lui, la bouche en sang et elle baissa les yeux « tu dois me trouver monstrueuse ». Le jeune chef eu mal au cœur : quel avenir pour elle ? « non je ne te trouve pas monstrueuse, jamais je ne penserais ça ! » dit il en lui caressant les cheveux « manges, je vais libérer les autres et on va voir pour s'enfuir. ». Mais dans toutes les cellules qui avaient vue sur elle, les prisonniers scandaient des insultes « bien sûr que non elle est pas ''juste'' monstrueuse c'est une bête sauvage ! ». Elle en eu assez et imposa le silence d'un puissant grognement .

Le jeune chef chercha d'abord ses affaires puis des vivres avant de libérer les prisonniers. En passant il se saisit d'une grande tunique dont il taillada le dos pour laisser passer les ailes. Quand il revint, la carcasse était devenue un petit tas d'os sanglants. « tiens mets ça » dit il en lui tendant le vêtement. « pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle ingénument « parce que les gens portent des vêtements » « mais je ne suis pas une gens ! » « bien sûr que si, tu es juste...''différente'' » essaya t'il sans conviction. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, il ouvrait les cellules. Un grand gaillard lui asséna « juste ''différente''... tu l'as bien regardée mon gars ? Elle va tous nous bouffer ! ». La moutarde monta au nez du jeune chef qui lui asséna un puissant coup à la mâchoire. « on vous demande pas votre avis » dit il à l'attention des prisonniers massés dans le couloir.

Pendant que la jeune femme faisait ses premiers pas dehors, le jeune chef organisa les prisonniers selon leur destination pour les répartir dans les bateaux restants. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir sur l'île des exilés mais tout était nouveau pour elle. Elle tenta de se servir de ses ailes mais les muscles étaient trop faible pour qu'elle tienne longtemps en l'air. Les autres personnes semblaient vraiment la craindre. Elle apprit qu'elle pouvait manger du poisson sans trop de problèmes et cela rassura les autres passagers.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à la tête du bateau vers parenvrilles et les autres îles dans la même direction. La jeune femme observaient ses ''camarades'' avec intérêt. Un jour, voyant un couple s'embrassant « dis Dagur, pourquoi ils frottent leurs visages l'un sur l'autre ? » . Le jeune chef était démuni face aux questions de son amie « parce qu'il s'aiment » « et c'est quoi aimer ? » demanda t-elle avec de grands yeux interrogateurs... une femme proche d'eux émit une idée « aimer quelqu'un c'est vouloir son bonheur avant le sien... ou même sa sécurité » dit elle avec des yeux rêveurs. Un femme plus âgée lâcha négligemment « et on peut baiser, c'est un plus ». « baiser ? » demanda encore la jeune fille tandis que Dagur, rouge comme une tomate, intimait le silence à ses comparses. « hum, tu as du remarquer des différences entre les hommes et les femmes.. » la jeune femme acquiesça. « eh bein ça leur permet de... de... s'imbriquer et c'est comme ça qu'on fait les enfants » dit il à bout de souffle. La vieille dame ajouta « wouais, sans compter le plaisir que ça procure... » mais le chef lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'elle se taise. La jeune dragonne était perplexe, elle avait du mal à s'imaginer ça. Le chef ajouta « on en parle pas ouvertement, c'est un peu gênant... » pour couper court aux questions embarrassantes. « je n'imaginais pas vivre une scène pareille avant d'avoir des enfants » souffla t-il. « Tu n'as pas de petits ?» « non je n'ai pas de petits » « et tu as une madame avec qui ... t'imbriquer ? » les deux dames pouffèrent en voyant l'air purement scandalisé du (trop) jeune chef « non je n'ai pas de madame... puis arrêtes avec tes questions, entraînes tes ailes au lieu d'embarrasser le monde ». La jeune fille s'envola en étant persuadée que s'imbriquer devait être difficile et douloureux.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	3. Chapitre 3: la calme et la tempête

La fille dragon

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste après que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 3: le calme et la tempête .

Le petit groupe de rescapés jouait vraiment de malchance car une tempête phénoménale endommagea leur bateau et les fit dériver... quand le calme revint ils ne savaient plus où ils étaient et devaient accoster pour réparer les avaries. Ils se dirigèrent vers une grande île au loin qui semblait propice. La jeune femme était aux anges de découvrir de la vraie nature : des arbres qui bruissent au vent, des toiles d'araignée couvertes de perles de pluie...

elle revint au bateau toute guillerette : « hey dagur j'ai vu des tas de choses intéressantes » dit elle au jeune chef affairé à couper du bois pour les réparations. Elle énuméra des petits détails sans qu'il y prête grande attention « et il y a des gens gigantesques en pierre dans la mer... ». ce détail attira immédiatement l'attention du chef : « des statues dans la mer... y avait-il des brasiers qui brûlaient dans leur bouche et un village tout près ? » « oui c'est ça, des cellules extérieures avec des gens dedans et même des dragons dedans...». Le jeune chef fut sidéré d'un tel manque de chance « dépêchez vous, on est sur Beurk et vous savez ce qu'ils nous ferons s'ils nous trouvent... ». la jeune dragonne ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais tous les travailleurs redoublaient d'effort.

« Est ce qu'ils t'ont vue ? » mais la réponse lui apparut clairement quand un tir plasma vint faire sauter la hache qu'il avait à la main. Furie n'eut que le temps de s'interposer et de l'enrober de ses ailes avant qu'un tir de feu ne les englobe, le protégeant d'une mort certaine. Les dragonniers (et les dragons) semblaient perplexes face à l'allure inhabituelle de cet Objet volant non identifié qu'ils avaient suivi jusqu'ici. La jeune femme se mit en position défense et cracha des flammes vers les assaillants tout en protégeant le petit groupe de rescapés. Dagur sortit ses armes et réussit à capturer Krokmou qui s'effondra au sol avec son cavalier. Il attrapa ce dernier par le collet et lui mit un couteau sous la gorge « cessez de nous importuner, on veut juste réparer le bateau et partir ».

Le furie parvint à se défaire de ses liens et voulu se jeter sur l'assaillant de son ami mais la dragonne s'interposa et pu le repousser avec des grognements assourdissants qui perturbaient les dragons. Astrid constatant que leurs montures n'étaient pas au mieux de leurs capacités ordonna un repli tactique. Une fois les dragonniers hors de vue, Dagur déclara « à nous deux cher frère » « tu vas le manger ? » demanda la créature « non, je vais pas le manger mais il va passer un sale quart d'heure ». « Pourquoi veux tu le tuer si tu vas pas le manger ? » « arrêtes avec tes questions, c'est comme ça ! après ce qu'il m'a fait il le mérite » le gringalet qu'il tenait en joue ajouta « après ce que nous on t'as fait ? C'est toi à commencé ». voyant son ami en danger, le furie nocturne émit un cri de détresse qui frappa la jeune femme jusque dans ses os.

« il avait l'air important, on ne peux pas l'échanger contre ce qu'il nous faut pour repartir ? ». les naufragés émirent des petit bruits à l'émission de cette idée ; visiblement d'accord. Le jeune chef était partagé entre sa vengeance personnelle et un retour en prison qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Il regarda intensément sa compagne à la tunique brûlée pour le protéger... qu'est ce qu'elle deviendrait elle s'il était repris ? Pire s'ils arrivaient à l'attraper elle? « Ligotez le bien et muselez le dragon, on va pourparler ». les autres survivants se dépêchèrent d'obéir prestement.

La jeune dragonne tourna longuement autour du dragon noir en émettant toutes sortes de vocalises auxquelles le dragon répondait ou non. Dagur vint se poster près d'elle : « alors tu sais lui parler ? » « non, on sait juste échanger des ressentis, des émotions... je comprends bien qu'il s'inquiète mais pas pour lui... pour l'humain qu'il avait sur le dos » « oui c'est toujours comme ça, c'est l'amour d'un dragon pour son dragonnier et vice versa... à vomir » « l'amour... est ce qu'ils s'imbriquent parce que je sais pas s'ils ont remarqué mais ce sont deux mâles... » Dagur se pinça l'arrête du nez de dépit : « non pas CE genre d'amour. On peut aimer sans avoir de relations...intimes. La définition de la femme était très exacte : une mère aime ses petits et serait prête à mourir pour eux et des amis peuvent s'aimer ... comme des amis ! » Harold suivait la conversation, incrédule. La dragonne acquiesça mais tout ça restait nébuleux.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	4. Chapitre 4: prise de conscience

La fille dragon

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste après que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 4 : prise de conscience .

Les dragonniers éconduits rentrèrent au village toutes ailes dehors. Ils se précipitèrent auprès de Stoick pour le raconter l'histoire avec son incroyable partie sur la fille dragon « Dagur ici sur beurk alors qu'il y a peine 5 semaines qu'il est incarcéré ? Décidément il est comme le chien-dent : on en est jamais quitte ! ». il décida d'aller voir ce qu'il en était et monta en hâte derrière Astrid « vous, restez ici, il ne faut pas qu'il se sente acculé ». Seule Tempête redécolla et vola à tire d'ailes jusqu'à la partie déserte de l'île.

Quand il arrivèrent en vue du camp de fortune, il repéra de suite son fils (bien vivant, chose étonnante) et Krokmou, ligotés solidement l'un comme l'autre. Il remarqua aussi cette étrange fille munie d'ailes qui donnait de l'eau et du poisson au dragon tandis qu'une femme entre deux ages nourrissait le garçon. Pour des otages (surtout ceux de Dagur) ils étaient bien traités. Le chef fit descendre la jeune fille au plus près du très reconnaissable chef parenvrille ; « ah Stoick, je pensais qu'on ne parlementerait que plus tard... disons demain » « tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser mon fils et son dragon toute une nuit ? » « enfin bref, mes revendications son claires, réparer ce bateau et rentrer en paix chez nous... ça me semble ''raisonnable''... ». Le grand chef constata l'état déplorable de la coque. « ça ira plus vite si on emmène votre embarcation au port, il peut être réparé en 2/3 jours... sinon vous mettrez largement plus longtemps ici et ni vous ni moi ne sommes très heureux de la cohabitation ». Dagur accepta à sa grande surprise.

Ils retournèrent chercher tous les dragons pour transporter la quasi épave jusqu'au port de beurk par la voie des airs. Les naufragés furent invités à venir dans le village, le temps que les travaux prendraient. Krokmou fut libéré car sa surveillance était trop chronophage mais Le jeune chef gardait son ''frère'' juste sous le coude. Quand ils arrivèrent sur la place du village, Gustav, n'y tenant plus, vint virevolter autour de la jeune dragonne en posant plein de questions. Celle ci se colla peureusement à son ami en feulant doucement. « ne fais pas ça ! Les seules personnes qu'elle à vues dans sa vie lui ont soit fait du mal soit servi de dîner » avertit le jeune chef. « quoique lui tu peux le manger, c'est une vraie épine dans le pied ». Harold asséna un coup de coude à son ennemi juste sur les côtes cassées... ce qui plia le blessé en deux. Il voulut saisir l'occasion pour s'enfuir mais se retrouva avec une vigoureuse mains griffue autour de son cou et un visage plein de croc à quelques centimètres du sien « pourquoi tu lui fais mal ? » gronda la créature. « juste parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'on peut manger quelqu'un... » répondit le gringalet à mi voix. « manger ? » répondit Gustav « trop cool ». Tout le monde le regarda d'un air blasé. « de toutes façons je l'aurais pas mangé : il est tout petit et tout maigre, il a plus d'os que de chair » répondit la jeune dragonne « je les préfère plus enrobés » dit elle en regardant Vareck avec un sourire carnassier. Celui ci devint pâle et poussa un cri de souris.

Les ''invités'' se réunirent dans la grand salle. Stoick n'y tenant plus demanda « et Alvin ? » Dagur eu de un ses rires glaçants avant de répondre « mort et digéré » ; « c'était un homme mauvais » se justifia Furie. Le grand chef leva un sourcil sceptique ce qui eu le don d'énerver Dagur « vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans cette prison... » dit il en se tenant inconsciemment les côtes « certain d'entre nous méritaient sûrement la prison mais pas comme ça et pas tout le monde » dit il en montrant le jeune femme du menton. « est ce que c'est... » « un hybride de dragon ? J'ai l'air de quoi ? » répondit elle sans sourciller. « comment est ce possible ? » « je sais pas exactement, ce sont des scientifiques qui ont fait ça... ils voulaient une armée de soldats redoutables mais je suis pas du genre à obéir à des ordres... ».

Furie observa avec attention tout ce qui se faisait autour d'elle et alla même voir en cuisine les choses qu'on y trouvait. Harold demanda à Dagur « elle n'a jamais rien vu ? » le jeune chef soupira « elle à passé toute sa vie enchaînée au fond d'une cellule, dis moi seulement que ses souffrances à elle étaient justifiées ? ». A un moment une fillette s'approcha et laissa sur la table une petite boite. La jeune femme vient voir et ouvrit le couvercle dont s'échappa une petite mélodie : . La dragonne lâcha bien vite l'objet en feulant. Dagur fut alerté par le bruit mais il n'eut pas le courage d'expliquer, il se sentait vidé : « c'est une boite à musique », la jeune femme pencha la tête d'incompréhension mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout expliquer. Vareck prit le relais, fasciné, « la musique est un ensemble de sons qui s'accordent pour former une mélodie » « et à quoi ça sert la musique ? » « à rien bien qu'on disent qu'elle adoucit les mœurs » continua t-il. Le jeune chef parenvrille sauta sur l'occasion : « si tu te sens d'humeur professorale, fais le tour de Beurk avec elle : elle te posera des tas de questions de la plus banale à la plus embarrassante » « oh j'ai compris que vous n'aimez pas qu'on parle de vos accouplements... » feula à moitié la jeune femme.

Vareck passa la majeure partie de la journée à expliquer tout et rien avec une patience d'ange. Au retour le soir, il était encore en train d'expliquer la fonction de la roue en entrant dans la grand salle. Mais la dragonne décrocha immédiatement de son explication « Dagur ça va ? » demanda t-elle inquiète « bien sûr que ça va » dit il d'une voix pâteuse. La jeune fille vint près de lui et enfuit son visage dans son cou « non ça va pas t'es tout chaud et tu sens bizarre ». Non effet le jeune homme semblait fiévreux et en nage. « tout va... » ne finit il pas en s'évanouissant dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Celle ci fut prise de panique « ça va pas... qu'est ce qu'il a... il va mourir ? » demanda t-elle perdue. Stoick s'approcha et retira son casque au jeune homme inconscient et lui tâtant le front. « Il a une très forte fièvre, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour lui ». la dragonne porta son ami jusque chez la guérisseuse Gothi. Là on lui donna un antipyrétique et des anti douleurs. Harold signala qu'il avait des côtes cassées et la vieille femme demanda qu'on le mette torse nu. Là ce fut la douche froide : un énorme hématome violacé couvrait tout son côté gauche tandis que de nombreuses traces de sévices couvraient sa poitrine et son dos : coups, coupures, brûlures... les beurkiens étaient horrifiés, se disant qu'Alvin s'était bien lâché sur son ennemi mais la jeune femme leur révéla que tous ceux qu'on lui amenait étaient dans cet état.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	5. Chapitre 5: veille

La fille dragon

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste après que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 5: veille, secours, protège.

Le jeune chef parenvrille délira de fièvre pendant 3 jours. Les beurkiens honorèrent leur parole et réparèrent le bateau mais dès qu'il fut fini, les autres rescapés voulurent s'en aller... sans le malade ! La jeune dragonne le leur permit en les maudissant de le laisser ainsi mais elle comptait sur sa force pour trouver une solution : déjà elle arrivait à voler longtemps avec un poids... peut être pourrait elle l'emporter en volant jusqu'à son île. En tous cas elle ne le laisserait pas. Elle le veilla fidèlement sans faillir : toujours à surveiller les poches de glaces qui le refroidissaient ou lui donnant un peu de soupe ou d'eau quand il émergeait un peu.

Après trois jours, il se réveilla mais était très faible. Elle lui apportait au lit tout ce dont il avait besoin. Comme la fièvre avait baissé, elle fut autorisée à dormir avec lui pour son plus grand bonheur. Tous les jours elle avait soigneusement débandé son torse pour soigner les petites blessures infectées qui causaient son état avant de remettre le bandage. Le cinquième jour il voulu se lever et marcher un peu ; elle le soutint pendant tout son petit trajet.

Après cinq jours supplémentaires de convalescence, il fut à même de reprendre la mer. Pour payer les soins dispensés à son ami, elle ramenait toujours des tas de choses à la vieille guérisseuse : poissons, sanglier, corbeille de fruits... elle pouvait aller partout avec ses ailes et sa petite taille.

Avec la jeune dragonne ils étaient très proches et ça n'échappa à Vareck ; un jour il demanda à parler au jeune chef en privé: « tu crois qu'on ne voit pas ce que tu fais ? ». Dagur se trouva bien bête car, pour une fois, il ne manigançait pas de plan louche. Devant le mutisme interrogateur du convalescent, Vareck continua « tu n'as pas honte d'abuser de cette pauvresse ? » dit il en colère. « abuser, je n'abuse en rien d'elle on ne fait pas... enfin on ne fait rien de mal ensemble je ne l'aime pas de cette façon ». Vareck se radoucit mais il continua tout de même « et elle, tu penses qu'elle ressent quoi ? Tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé et dieu sait qu'il ne faut pas avoir vécu grand chose pour TE voir ainsi. Que pensera t-elle quand tu prendras une compagne et que tu ne voudras plus dormir avec elle, passer moins de temps ensemble ... c'est cruel de lui faire ça ». « Que proposes tu alors ? » demanda prudemment le jeune chef échaudé. « laisses là ici, on s'en occupera bien ».

Ce jeune chef réfléchit intensément et quand il fut autorisé à partir, il expliqua tant bien que mal qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller avec lui et qu'elle avait des amis ici. Elle sembla accepter le principe mais elle n'assista pas à son départ sur le dos du furie pour le ramener chez lui. Il fut accueilli chaleureusement par les siens mais il ne passa que quelques jours auprès d'eux avant de vouloir faire un tour pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Il se sentait mal de l'avoir laissée ; tout au fond de lui il savait que c'était mal. Il espérait avoir bien agit en écoutant les conseils de quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait bien en relations avec les autres. Il affréta donc un bateau pour retourner sur beurk sous le prétexte de signer le foutu traité de paix.

Il arriva sur Beurk de façon un peu soudaine mais le fait qu'il vienne avec un seul bateau jouait en sa faveur. Il trouva tout le monde étrange comme... gênés. « où est elle » demanda t-il, pensant entendre qu'elle était en reconnaissance ou en train de de fouiller pour trouver des choses nouvelles. Vareck enleva son casque d'un air désolé « elle est partie, le jour de ton départ elle n'est jamais revenue. On l'a cherchée mais on a trouvé aucune traces ». Le cœur du parenvrille se brisa... qu'avait il fait ? « on va la chercher ! Préparez vos dragons ! ». Les dragonniers se regardèrent avec tristesse avant d'accéder à sa demande. Ils s'envolèrent pour battre les îles avoisinantes.

Ils cherchèrent longtemps comme d'habitude avant de passer une petite île rocheuse ou, en la survolant, Dagur s'agita « ici, elle est ici ou elle y est passée ». ils descendirent en piqué en se demandant pourquoi il disait ça. Il s'approcha d'une grotte « regardez ce motif avec les os, elle faisait ça quand on était en cellule » dit il en s'engouffrant dans la gueule sombre. Au fond de la cavité, le cercle de lumière créé par le feu des dragons découvrit la silhouette nue et blanche étendue sur le sol « allez vous en ! ». « Furie, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » dit le jeune chef avec une voix rauque provoquée par l'émotion. « ce que j'ai toujours fait : je suis dans un endroit sombre et glauque comme le font tous les monstres ». Le jeune chef s'approcha pour mettre sa main sur son épaule mais elle le repoussa : « dehors, ou je vous bouffe tous ! » lança t'elle rageusement avec des grognements puissants. Les dragonniers reculèrent de peur mais Dagur ne bougea pas, il s'approcha plus près pour la prendre dans ses bras « je m'excuse, je pensais que ce serait mieux pour toi ».

« Comment ça aurait pu être mieux pour moi ? » demanda t-elle en laissant couler ses larmes contre l'épaule du jeune homme. « quelqu'un m'a dit que tu t'accrochais trop à moi et que ça serait mieux de prendre de la distance ». « qui t'as dit un truc pareil ? » demanda t-elle en grognant en background. Vareck leva timidement la main. « Je devrais te bouffer pour ça... en plus tu as l'air délicieux ». Le petit homme replet fit un cri de souris. « t'inquiète je mange plus les gens... » souffla t-elle. « ça veut dire que je peux venir ? » demanda elle en essuyant ses larmes. « Uniquement si t'es habillée » plaisanta t-il à moitié. Elle sortit sa tunique d'une anfractuosité et l'enfila. Ils sortirent tous de la grotte sombre pour retourner sur Beurk.

« T u ne devais pas signer le traité » plaisanta Stoick en les voyant revenir. « signer un traité ? » demanda la jeune femme « oui c'est une longue histoire... » « bien sûr on va le signer ton bout de papier... avec du sang de dragon » dit il tapotant affectueuse Prout et Pète absolument gelés d'effrois. Le jeune femme fronça le nez « c'est quoi cette idée de tuer pour même pas les manger » mais elle s'avisa « moi je peux vous donner du sang de dragon » dit elle en se croquant un doigt. Vareck devint pâle et alla vomir tandis que tout le monde regardait le doigt mutilé saigner puis repousser. Dagur éclata de rire avant de certifier qu'il disait ça pour rire. Vareck pensa en lui même qu'ils étaient aussi barrés l'un que l'autre... ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	6. Chapitre 6: trahison

La fille dragon

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste après que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 6: trahison .

Le retour sur parenvrille se passa normalement sauf l'étrange ''chauve souris géante'' qui virevoltait autour du bateau et explorait chaque bout d'île rencontré. Elle soignait aussi diligemment son ami blessé qui se rendait compte qu'il aimait bien se faire materner un peu. L'arrivée sur l'île faillit tourner au drame lorsque les sentinelles aperçurent en premier la dragonne qui volait de ci de là... heureusement Vorg n'était pas loin et ordonna d'attendre avant de tirer... cela lui semblait petit pour un dragon. Par précaution, elle retourna diligemment sur le bateau pour faire son entrée. Les parenvrilles présents étaient estomaqués que cette drôle d'histoire de fille dragon soit vraie. Vorg, lui, avait cru son chef dès le début et était reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour son lui. Dagur la présenta en grande pompe comme un grand atout pour l'île.

Au fond de lui, les paroles de Vareck tournaient sans arrêt dans sa tête : et si elle se montrait plus entreprenante ? Il ne se sentait pas dérangé à l'idée d'être en vue pour une personne aussi exceptionnelle. Il sentait ses sentiments évoluer en même temps que la jeune femme développait une personnalité complexe. Peut être pourrait-il... non, il se sentait coupable rien que d'envisager de se mettre en couple avec elle alors qu'elle ne cernait même pas encore le concept de l'amour. Il décida qu'il la laisserait faire les premiers pas si ça l'intéressait.

Chaque nuit elle se pelotonnait contre lui en ronronnant, kiffant d'enfouir son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Chaque nuit, lorsqu'elle était endormie, il se retournait pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il sentait monter comme une vague de désir à chaque fois qu'elle se déshabillait devant lui... oui elle était vraiment magnifique. Il aborda discrètement plusieurs fois le sujet de l'amour avec elle pour clarifier la situation : au moins il était sûr que c'était son amie mais elle était capable d'aller trop loin pour lui pour n'être que simples amis. Il sentait qu'elle aimerait bien un compagnon mais elle pensait que c'était impossible... elle avait une estime d'elle même quasi nulle avec ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il s'employa à le redonner confiance mais elle se voyait comme un monstre et non comme une personne avec des droits.

Un jeune parenvrille du nom de Thuryx, du même âge que Dagur, commença à s'intéresser à la jeune dragonne. Il marquait nettement ses intentions amoureuses : l'entourant de ses bras en public et lui caressant les cheveux. Il semblait que la jeune femme lui rende ses attentions. Le jeune chef se dit que ce serait tout aussi bien qu'elle trouve un homme qu'elle aime d'amour plutôt qu'un ami par défaut... pourtant cette pensée lui faisait secrètement mal. La jeune femme semblait vraiment s'épanouir sur l'île ou tout le monde avait compris qu'elle n'était pas un danger mais un atout.

En travaillant assidûment, Furie arriva même à résorber ses ailes et à paraître tout à fait humaine. Cela étant, elle demanda un jour à accompagner les navires qui se rendaient aux marchés du nord. Dagur émit cependant la réticence de la dangerosité de l'endroit mais Thuryx se proposa pour guider la jeune femme. Le jeune chef céda à sa demande car son amie semblait vraiment excitée à l'idée.

Habillée totalement comme un parenvrille, la dragonne et ses amis montèrent sur les bateaux et firent le voyage avec toujours cette fraîcheur de la découverte de nouveaux horizons pour la jeune femme. Arrivés sur place, chacun partit de son côté pour trouver ce qui lui fallait. Dagur regarda avec tristesse sa compagne s'éloigner en tenant la main du grand blond. Il se tourna donc entièrement à ses achats pour s'occuper l'esprit. À un moment, il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Furie... seule. « Où est Thuryx ? » demanda t-il vivement. « Je ne sais pas, il s'est un peu absenté mais il m'a dit de rester tout près de ces étals pour me retrouver facilement ». Le jeune chef n'était pas du tout d'accord mais ne dit rien car il ne voulait pas ''étouffer'' la jeune femme. Histoire de l'occuper un peu il lui demanda de lui montrer ses achats : un peigne en os de baleine, des bonbons et... elle lui montra une grosse perle de verre qu'il avait accrochée à son cou. S'il lui faisait des cadeaux, ça devenait sérieux ! Ça fit un coup au cœur du chef parenvrille.

Soudain, Furie se raidit... « Dagur je sens des odeurs que je connais : des gardes de la prison ! » dit elle en désignant deux exilés qui marchandaient une massue. « je vais les bouffer » dit elle en grognant. « Non, pas ici... tu ne dois pas te faire remarquer ! Les gens te rejetteraient et te voudraient du mal s'ils voient que tu es différente ». La dragonne se rangea à l'avis de son ami. Sur ces entre-faits, Thuryx arriva tout sourire : « je t'ai préparé une surprise, tu vas rencontrer des amis à moi ! ». La jeune femme semblait emballée mais le jeune chef était de plus en plus triste. Les deux tourtereaux s'en allèrent parmi la foule.

Le viking blond et sa compagne spéciale quittèrent le marché pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt jusqu'à une clairière. Là, quatre homme et deux femmes attendaient avec impatience. « voici Furie, la plus jolie fille dragon que vous aurez jamais vu » « vas y chérie montres tes belles ailes ! ». La jeune femme tira son ami par la manche « Dagur à dit que ce serait dangereux de me dévoiler, c'est pour mon bien » « allons ma caille n'oublies pas qu'il t'a abandonnée sur Beurk aussi pour ton bien... » « non, ses arguments sont bons... » « attends ma belle, je leur ai dit ce que tu es... je vais passer pour quoi moi ? » la jeune femme réfléchit « ce sont tes amis pas vrai... ils n'ont qu'à te croire sur parole... quand je dis quelque chose à Dagur il ne me demande pas de le prouver ». Sur ce l'un des spectateurs lâcha « si on ne voit pas ses ailes, rends nous notre argent... ». La jeune femme fut choquée « argent ? Quel argent ? » mais elle avait compris... depuis le début il comptait se servir d'elle.

Dagur n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à la fête... une fois le strict nécessaire acheté, il retourna au bateau. Une fois ses achats remisés, il décida d'aller faire un tour à pieds sur la plage. Il marcha environ 10 minutes avant d'apercevoir la silhouette familière de son amie... encore seule ! Il se jura qu'il tirerait les oreilles de Thuryx pour ça. Il remarqua qu'elle maniait la pelle et, en s'approchant plus, qu'elle rebouchait un trou. Il s'approcha doucement de Furie qui continuait son labeur. Elle était si silencieuse et sombre, il devait être arrivé quelque chose. Il regarda au fond du trou et vit un tas d'os, des vêtements sanguinolents, une boucle de ceinture parenvrille à moitié enterrée et... la perle de verre! Il remarqua aussi les traces de larmes sur les joues de son amie. « Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda t-il doucement. La jeune femme continua son ouvrage jusqu'à ce que la tombe de fortune soit rebouchée et il se tint silencieusement à ses côtés. Quand elle eu fini, elle se tourna vers son plus vieil ami avec les yeux rougis et lui expliqua la situation avant de venir pleurer sur son épaule. « S'il n'était pas déjà mort, je l'aurais tué moi même... ».

ils revinrent au bateau et les autres commencèrent à être de retour de leurs achats. Quand (presque) tout le monde fut rentré, le jeune chef ordonna qu'on mette les voiles. Vorg opposa : « chef, Thuryx n'est pas rentré encore... » « on part ! » répondit le jeune homme. Son capitaine demanda plus bas « y a t-il quelque chose que j'ignore ? » « il a eu... un accident » dit Dagur en pointant sa compagne du menton. « ON LEVE L'ANCRE » cria son second et personne n'osa poser de questions.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	7. Chapitre 7: la blague et le drame

La fille dragon

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste après que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 7 : la blague et le drame.

Depuis le retour sur leur île, Furie semblait comme déprimée... Dagur en avait le cœur fendu mais il savait aussi que c'était trop tôt pour lui faire des avances car elle devait guérir avant. Pour lui changer les idées il proposa d'aller faire un tour sur Beurk pour revoir ses amis... les vrais. Ils prévinrent leurs nouveaux alliés de leur visite puis se mirent en route. Ce qu'il y avait de pratique (en plus de la défense béton) c'était qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas besoin de rations de voyage : la dragonne trouvait toujours à ramener de quoi manger. Pourtant on sentait que la jeune femme cherchait à s'isoler... elle était plus sombre, plus renfermée.

Leur arrivée fut bien accueillie maintenant que la paix régnait à nouveau. Stoick et Harold étaient sur le ponton pour attendre leurs nouveaux amis. Quand la jeune femme descendit du bateau, Krokmou se précipita pour lui dire bonjour, Harold fut étonné car il n'avait pas reconnu Furie avec ses vêtements complets, pas d'ailes... et ses cernes noires. « hey qu'as tu fait de tes ailes ? » demanda t-il enjoué. « j'arrive à les résorber comme le reste » dit elle succinctement « c'est Vareck qui va être fasciné » glissa le garçon. Mais il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les autres dragonniers revinrent de patrouille et vinrent de suite saluer la jeune femme... et accessoirement leur ancien ennemi. Tous sentirent un que Stoick s'occupait des invités, ils se réunirent pour mettre le doigt dessus : il fallait que quelqu'un lui parle ou au moins à Dagur. « pas moi vu ce qui est arrivé l'autre fois ! » prévint Vareck. Harold se dévoua pour coincer le parenvrille et en apprendre plus.

Avant le souper, Astrid convainc la dragonne que s'entraîner ensemble serait une bonne chose et les deux femmes s'envolèrent. Immédiatement, le reste du groupe encercla le jeune chef qui discutait tranquillement avec Stoick et Gueule-Fort devant l'armurerie. Le jeune homme se sentit un peu menacé et sortit son épée tandis que le Chef de Beurk fut décontenancé « mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il. Harold calma le jeu « rien de grave, enfin... j'espère. On veut parler à Dagur de Furie... elle agit bizarrement ». Le jeune chef rengaina son arme « oui c'est pour ça qu'on est venu : elle déprimée. Je l'ai amenée pour qu'elle voie qu'elle peut avoir de vrais amis ». Vareck osa tout de même « pourquoi ça ne se passe pas bien sur parenvrille ?» « si tout se passait bien mais... un incident la refroidie ». Tous insistèrent pour qu'il leur raconte l'histoire et il le fit, en omettant volontairement la fin tragique. Tous furent choqués « si je le vois je lui casse les jambes » annonça Kognedur ; Stoick quand à lui « j'espère que tu l'as bien puni pour ça ». Dagur décida d'éluder la question: « elle l'a fait et bien apparemment car on ne l'a plus revu depuis ». « T'en fais pas on va lui prouver qu'il n'y a pas que de mauvaises personnes en ce monde » fit Vareck d'un ton résolu.

Le lendemain, Harold proposa qu'elle parte en patrouille avec eux... Dagur insista pour venir pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Krokmou ne fut pas ravi de devoir encore porter son ancien ennemi et en profita pour faire résonner son casque en claquant les ailes dessus. La jeune femme remarqua son petit manège et vocalisa au furie nocturne que ça ne lui plaisait pas. À contre cœur, le dragon noir cessa. Ils firent leur chemin de patrouille habituel qui comprenait un large cercle autour de leur île. « Pourquoi patrouiller si loin ? » demanda Dagur « un ennemi sans dragon mettrait au moins deux jours à arriver depuis ici » « justement, ce ne sont pas des ennemis mais les dragons eux même qu'il nous faut repérer : depuis quelques années on a des problèmes avec une migration d'ailes-de-la-mort » expliqua le jeune Beurkien. Le parenvrille imaginait très bien les dégâts possibles avec toute une troupe de ces dragons belliqueux en plein village.

La chance (ou la malchance selon) leur sourit car ils virent des ailes-de-la-mort regroupés sur une petite île. S'ils en voyaient quelques uns, d'autres devaient être invisibles. Ils s'arrêtèrent à distance et laissèrent leurs dragons à l'écart pour s'approcher silencieusement. Cachés derrière des rochers, le petit groupe observa les dragons qui avaient été pêcher et se délectaient des poissons recueillis en se grondant mutuellement dessus. Rustik lança « eh bein ils peuvent bien veiller sur leurs poissons je vois pas qui serait capable et assez fou pour essayer de leur prendre ». « je te parie que moi j'y arrive ! » dit Furie sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Ouais Ouais, même toi j'y crois pas » là c'était l'orgueil de la jeune femme qui était piqué au vif « pari tenu ? ». Rustik s'interrogea un instant « pari tenu ! Si JE gagne tu devras me servir pendant toute une journée » « si JE gagne tu devras... porter une robe pendant toute une journée ! » dit elle en lui tendant la main. Le groupe était tendu à son comble.

La jeune femme enleva la majeure partie de ses vêtements ; heureusement, depuis sa rencontre avec Dagur, elle savait ce qu'il fallait cacher ou pas. Elle généra ses ailes et le maximum d'écailles et d'attributs dragonesques qu'elle pu : elle ressemblait à un furie nocturne se tenant sur deux pattes (en plus petit et plus mince). Elle se dirigea à quatre pattes droit sur un des premiers dragons qui mangeaient. Celui ci se mit à grogner et à la menacer... Dagur allait faire une syncope tellement son cœur battait vite. La jeune femme laissa ses ailes pendre sur le sol et émit des vocalises sourdes qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais entendu. Les ailes-de-la-mort s'interrompirent de grogner et le plus proche laissa la jeune fille lui ''voler'' un poisson dans son tas. La dragonne revint vers le groupe avec le poisson dans la ''gueule''. Un fois derrière les rochers, elle se métamorphosa et tendit le poisson à Rustik « j'espère que tu aimes le rose » dit elle avec un sourire carnassier proche de celui de Dagur. Tout le monde se fendit de rire. Le jeune viking comprit qu'il allait connaître sa douleur... « tu ne vas quand même pas... c'était pas sérieux » « un pari est un pari... si tu n'honores pas ta parole, je te bouffe ». Dagur cessa de rire à la dernière mention et Harold comprit qu'il y avait un problème là aussi... il lui en parlerait plus tard. « Qu'as tu fait ? » demanda le jeune beurkien « j'ai fait le bébé dragon en difficulté, l'ailes-de-la-mort que j'ai approché était une femelle et elle ont un puissant instinct maternel qui les pousse à prendre soins des bébés perdus ou orphelins. Ça marche même sur certains mâles». « Et où as tu appris ça ? », la mine de la jeune femme devint plus sombre « quand je suis sortie de l'incubateur, je faisais ça pour demander aux humain de cesser de me torturer... mais comme ils cherchaient mes limites et qu'ils n'étaient pas des dragons... ça ne marchait pas ». « Oh désolé » dit Harold tandis que tout le monde avait l'air peiné. Tous se rendaient compte qu'elle avait du souffrir plus qu'ils ne le croyaient.

Ils rentrèrent sur Beurk tranquillement. Le soir venu, ils se réunirent autour de la table après le repas avec Stoick et le conseil de Beurk. Harold exposa la situation mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Furie demanda à intervenir : « les dragons sont casaniers s'ils ont changé de route migratoire c'est que quelque chose à changé... vous n'avez rien remarqué ? ». Les beurkiens se consultèrent « non rien ». Bucket, qui était là comme témoin, nota néanmoins : « si on a beaucoup plus de poissons et heureusement avec tous ces dragons à nourrir... ». Furie réfléchit un instant : « si les courants ont changé ils ne font que suivre les bancs de poissons » tout le monde acquiesça. « Mais si c'est ça on ne peut rien faire » dit Stoick. « Pas forcément » objecta la jeune femme « on peut les diriger sur une autre route pour suivre d'autres bancs » « et comment on fait ça ?» objecta Mastok. « facile, j'affronte le chef de meute et je les dirige plus loin » Dagur faillit recracher sa bière par le nez tandis que des murmures envahirent la salle. « tu affronterais un ailes-de-la-mort en combat singulier ? » demanda Stoick dubitatif. « Attends papa, elle est capable de faire des choses dont on n'a pas idée... tu as une solution miracle pour affronter un dragon invisible ? » « non, juste la force brute et ça.. je sais faire... ». Dagur la regardait avec un vrai air de chien battu... et s'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le croyait? La réunion se termina sur les derniers préparatifs : laisser les dragons arriver par la partie déserte de l'île, affronter le mâle alpha, où trouver un banc de poissons prenant un autre itinéraire...

Dagur et Furie se retrouvèrent au lit comme tous les soirs « tu n'as pas sérieusement l'intention de faire une telle folie ?» « ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai déjà fait, on me forçait à combattre pour manger... d'accord pas un ailes-de-la-mort mais je suis sûre d'y arriver facilement... tu n'as pas idées des capacités que j'ai développées en m'entraînant seule » cela ne rassura guère son compagnon mais, alors qu'elle était plus distante depuis l'incident, elle frotta sa joue contre la sienne en ronronnant pour le rassurer. Le jeune chef se fit violence pour demander « qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait d'autre que j'ignore » « est ce que ça te ferait vraiment du bien de le savoir ? » le jeune homme ne répondit pas. « alors mieux vaut que tu n'en apprennes qu'un peu à la fois » dit elle enfouissant la tête dans son cou.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	8. Chapitre 8: cacher ce qui

La fille dragon

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste après que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 8: cacher ce qui ne peut être vu.

le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent tôt pour partir mais au moment du départ Furie annonça que Dagur ne devait pas venir. « comment ça je ne viens pas ? C'est moi que tu abandonnes ici ? » « je ne t'abandonne pas je pense juste que ça ne te fera aucun bien de voir ce qui va suivre ». Elle s'envola sans lui laisser le temps de répondre suivie des dragonniers un à un avec Harold en dernier qui guettait la réaction du parenvrille.

Un fois partis, Stoick, saisissant le malaise du jeune homme, tenta de lui remonter le moral : « allons, c'est une femme... et les femmes sont toujours beaucoup plus fortes qu'on ne le pense. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter ! » « inquiet... qui est inquiet ? On va en profiter pour se laisser vivre un peu...y a boire sur votre île ?» dit il avec un sourire parfaitement faux. Au fond de lui, il était dévasté.

Les ailes-de-la-mort n'étaient pas encore arrivés donc les jeunes gens s'installèrent pour attendre. Harold s'isola et tenta d'interroger discrètement Furie sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec le garçon indélicat mais elle était passée maître dans l'art d'éluder les questions. Harold finit par poser une question franche : « as tu mangé quelqu'un ces derniers temps ? ». La jeune femme se rembruni encore plus... « et toi Harold, est ce que tu penses qu'avec ce que Dagur t'as fait il méritait d'aller en prison à vie ; une sentence pire que la mort ? ». là c'est le beurkien qui ne trouva pas quoi répondre. « eh bien là c'était pareil juste qu'il a fait tellement de mal... que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça ! ». Harold ne put acquiescer. Néanmoins elle se livra un peu à lui « tu sais des fois, je pense à tous ces gens que j'ai...tués... il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui pensait qu'ils devaient mourir mais... méritaient ils tous un tel sort ? Je m'en veux d'avoir agit ainsi... » « allons tu n'avais pas le choix... te serais tu laissée mourir de faim ? » « ce n'est pas un sort si terrible, j'ai bien failli...» puis la conversation mourut. Le jeune homme n'était pas satisfait alors il la relança « mourir de faim ? Dagur le sait ? » après un temps de réflexion « oui, il y était ». « Allez tu en a trop dit ou pas assez, je suppose que ça à avoir avec votre rencontre ? » « tu veux tout savoir ? » lui lança t-elle un peu agressivement mais le dragonnier trouva la force de lui répondre « oui ». Elle souffla de dépit puis lui raconta leur rencontre, leur captivité et leur évasion. Harold était stupéfait de son attitude et surtout de celle de Dagur. Il comprenait mieux le lien fort qui les unissait.

Harold n'eut pas le temps d'interroger la dragonne plus avant car le groupe d'ailes-de-la-mort se désoculta devant eux. L'un d'eux cracha directement son acide en direction du garçon mais au dernier moment, il se trouva dans le cocon familier des ailes de furie sauf que ce n'étaient pas celles de Krokmou. Les ailes se rouvrirent dégoulinantes d'acides et en train de fondre littéralement. Le dragonnier était pétrifié d'horreur quand, le visage à moitié fondu, Furie lui dit « occupez vous des subalternes moi je m'occupe du chef qui est derrière et force les autres à attaquer. ». Le temps de finir sa phrase, les horribles dégâts avaient été réparés. Le beurkien acquiesça et transmit l'info aux autres.

Pendant ce temps, la petite dragonne se faufilait entre les attaques pour atteindre un grand mâle rouge qui semblait littéralement donner des ordres. Il comprit que la jeune femme venait pour lui et se mit en défense immédiatement et ordonna d'un cri à ses sbires de revenir le défendre. Les autres ailes-de-la-mort se détournèrent des jeunes dragonniers et leurs monture pour essayer d'attaquer la seule assaillante qui se fichait pas mal de leur attaques. Elle traversait les lignes sans se soucier le moins du monde des jets brûlants. Harold repéra une ouverture et se précipita à sa suite sur son fidèle dragon. Bientôt, les vapeurs de l'acide rongeant l'environnement cacha aux dragonniers la suite des événements sauf pour Harold qui assista au combat final.

Le grand rouge cracha tout l'acide qu'il put mais se rendit compte que c'était inefficace alors il plongea en avant, gueule ouverte. Le corps à corps s'engagea et le jeune fille portant plusieurs coups puissants mais le grand mâle arriva à l'attraper : il lui arracha un bras et une partie de la cage thoracique. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter malgré le sang qui giclait et profita du fait qu'il se croit gagnant pour lui sauter à la gorge et lui pincer un point névralgique dans le cou qui le fit immédiatement tomber inanimé. Furie, en train de se régénérer, posa un pied sur la tête du vaincu et rugit un cri de victoire. Les autres ailes-de-la-mort cessèrent immédiatement leurs attaques et se placèrent la tête au sol et les ailes écartées en posture de soumission.

Immédiatement elle s'enquit de savoir si ses amis allaient bien et il n'y avait que quelques brûlures sans gravité. Harold, qui était seul à avoir tout vu, était choqué de la puissance de ce seul être... il cernait beaucoup mieux pourquoi elle avait été créée et le danger que représenterait un groupe de soldats comme elle. « C'est nul on a presque rien vu » dit Kogne « rassures toi nous non plus, hein chouchoute » repris Vareck, Astrid et Rustik secouèrent le tête négativement. Puis le tour d'Harold : « comme tu étais plus près as tu vu quelque chose ?» demanda Astrid « non je n'ai rien vu de plus que vous avec toute cette vapeur » dit il en toussotant faussement, choisissant de mentir plutôt que de révéler une vérité dérangeante.

L'aile rouge se réveilla un peu groggy de son sommeil et constata qu'il avait perdu sa place. Elle testa sa nouvelle dominance en le faisant s'écarter sur son chemin et ça fonctionna à merveille : elle était reconnue comme la plus forte. La nouvelle alpha donna le départ : d'abord faire demi tour et retourner à 1 heure de route sur une île qu'ils empruntaient déjà, ensuite bifurquer à 20 min sur un petit groupe d'îles rocheuses puis 1 heure de route vers une grande île fertile ou ils pourraient faire escale comme ils le faisaient sur beurk ; Bonus : cela ne leur prendrait pas plus longtemps que l'ancienne route ! Une fois sur la grande île, elle leur montra tout le poisson qu'il y avait dans ce courant et leur expliqua qu'ils devaient passer par là à l'avenir sinon ils la retrouveraient sur leur chemin. Le grand mâle rouge donna son accord et repris la tête du groupe avec bonheur.

Les dragonniers et leur amie reprirent le chemin de Beurk, heureux de laisser derrière eux la meute d'ailes-de-la-mort car ces dragons étaient réputés instables et belliqueux. En vue de l'île, les cors d'annonce retentirent pour annoncer leur retour. Il furent accueillis en héros par la moitié de beurk et les parenvrilles. Dagur eu le cœur très soulagé de voir sa compagne revenir saine et sauve même s'il n'imaginait pas les atrocités qu'elle avait du subir pour mener à bien cette mission. « alors fils, on est débarrassés de ces dragons ? » demanda un Stoick enthousiaste ; « oui... en tout cas pour cette année...on verra l'année prochaine ». « venez raconter tout ça dans la grand salle ». La dragonne, dépenaillée avec ses vêtements tout fondus, était révérée comme une héroïne mais la première chose qu'elle fit fut de se précipiter sur le chef parenvrille pour lui frotter la joue en ronronnant. Il ne savait pas résister à ça et sa rancœur fondit comme neige au soleil.

Un grand banquet avait été préparé et tous les viking mangèrent et burent en quantité. Chacun raconta sa version de l'histoire sauf Rustik qui gonfla un peu son intervention (comme d'habitude), Harold qui passa sous silence le combat final et Furie qui prétendit ne pas se souvenir clairement du combat pour mieux se consacrer à la dégustation d'un cake aux pommes. Harold profita d'un arrêt pipi pour prendre Dagur entre 4 yeux et lui expliquer ce qu'elle lui avait confié... et ce qu'il avait réellement vu « est elle un danger ? ». Le jeune chef argua qu'il la connaissait mieux que quiconque et qu'elle ne fera jamais de mal à quiconque ne lui en fera pas d'abord. Au fond de lui, il était très fier de sa compagne et de sa force.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	9. Chapitre 9: inversement de situation

La fille dragon

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste après que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 9: inversement de situation.

Le bateau parenvrille repartit pour sa propre île... mais la jeune femme semblait avoir vraiment changé et non victime d'une petite déprime passagère. Dagur pensait de plus en plus souvent à elle comme un amant plutôt qu'un ami... il était honteux de telles pensées mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Se rendait elle compte, elle qui pensait qu'avec sa différence personne ne l'aimerait jamais, qu'elle avait commencé par l'aimer lui sans conditions et que ça n'était jamais arrivé ? Leurs nuits ensemble était le seul moment de paix ou chacun d'eux se sentait à sa place.

Un jour, un étrange bateau battant pavillon inconnu entra dans les eaux parenvrille. Accosté par les navires de guerre, il prétendit avoir besoin de réparer des avaries. Comme ils ne les connaissaient pas ils les autorisèrent à aponter mais ne pourraient aller nulle part sans surveillance. Les travaux pour commencer la réparation de la coque commencèrent. Furie vint avec curiosité voir ces personnes étrangères. Elle ne se doutait pas que ce bateau était apparenté aux scientifiques qui l'avaient créée et qu'ils étaient là pour la récupérer.

L'un d'entre eux la reconnu formellement, un ordre émana de lui et tous dégainèrent de petites sarbacanes qui envoyait de petits dards imbibés d'un puissant sédatif et commencèrent à endormir tous les parenvrilles. Furie fit de son mieux pour défendre les hommes mais le seul qu'elle pu ''sauver'' fut son chef adoré. Mais alors qu'elle le déposait sur les hauteurs de l'île, un chant étrange se fit entendre. La jeune femme changea d'attitude du tout au tout : elle semblait comme envoûtée. Dagur essaya de la retenir mais elle l'écarta comme un fétu de paille avant de s'envoler vers la source du bruit. Le viking entreprit de suite de la suivre mais il n'allait guère vite avec ses capacités d'homme ; il maudit le fait qu'ils n'aient pas de dragons dressés sur leur île.

Au bout de longs et douloureux efforts, il atteignit enfin la plage où il se faufila discrètement vers le bateau. Il savait très bien que s'il était touché par une aiguille anesthésiante il ne la reverrait jamais. Il trouva sa compagne enchaînée très strictement dans une cage de fer renforcé. Il vit aussi d'où venait ce chant mystérieux : un étrange garçon-dragon aux ailes proches de celles d'un papillon. Elle n'était donc pas seule ! Il repéra deux autres hybrides patrouillaient le secteur : un vipère et un cauchemar monstrueux. Ils semblaient avoir beaucoup plus de sang de dragon car leur apparence était beaucoup plus dragonesque. Sachant cela, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids mais il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça : il la libérerait ou il mourrait en essayant !

En y allant discrètement, il parvint à se glisser jusqu'à la cage « Furie, ça va ? Furie... » « vas t-en, ils me veulent juste moi et vous laisseront tranquilles si je pars avec eux » « tu es folle, tu es l'une d'entre nous et des parenvrilles n'abandonnent jamais un autre parenvrille ». Elle allait répondre quand un homme s'approcha encadré par les trois hybrides. Étrangement, il arborait maintenant la même tenue que celui de la prison des exilés. Dagur n'eut que le temps de se cacher derrière un tas de bois pour ne pas être repéré. L'homme en blanc se lança dans un pénible dialogue:  
Homme en Blanc :« tiens tiens, ma jolie enfin je te retrouve »  
Furie : « me retrouver ? Je ne vous connais pas ! »  
H.B : « non toi tu ne me connais pas mais moi je te connais... j'ai travaillé sur ta conception mais je n'ai pas assisté à la réalisation du projet. Vois tu je suis un chasseur et j'avais pour mission de fournir mon collègue en échantillons de dragons rares comme ce superbe dragon chanteur qui me ramène n'importe quel autre dragon avec son chant envoûtant. Mais j'ai eu des rapports très détaillés avec des croquis très précis : je t'aurais reconnue n'importe où. Tu vois on a réussi avec les suivants ce qu'on a pas pu avec toi : ils sont dociles ! C'était très simple en fait...il faut faire des mâles. »  
F. : « en quoi est ce que je vous intéresse encore si vous pouvez vous fabriquer des petits soldats parfaits à volonté ? »  
H.B : « oh mais ne te sous estimes pas, on a essayé de reproduire ta formule en mâle mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné, de plus tu avais de nombreuses autres améliorations dont la formule à été perdue. Tu es une merveilleuse source de matériel... et, pourquoi pas, seras tu une bonne mère ! »

Le jeune chef comprit de suite l'implication de cette dernière phrase : des viols, rien de moins ! Il ne pouvait laisser faire ça ! Il se fit violence pour quitter la scène et se rendre dans l'armurerie : y était remisée une racine de dragon. Il prépara minutieusement une sorte d'onguent pour en enduire ses armes ; il espérait qu'elles soient efficaces contre les hybrides. Ensuite il se rendit discrètement dans le village ou des assaillants montaient la garde, il en égorgea deux avant de leur prendre leurs petites armes non conventionnelles et d'enduire certaines aiguilles de racine de dragon. À l'aide des sarbacanes, il commença à décimer les hommes. Bientôt il n'en resta plus qu'un : le chef lui même, qui restait précautionneusement près du bateau, entouré de ses trois cerbères.

Dagur hésita un instant : affronter trois dangereux hybrides c'était du suicide... mais la laisser entre leurs mains était insupportable. Il se décida rapidement : la mort au combat était la seule option. Il dégaina sa petit flûte-de-la-mort et tira un dard en direction du dragon inconnu. Celui ci fut pris au dépourvu et , visiblement, peu aguerri au fait de se faire lui-même attaquer. L'effet fut immédiat : il devint très affaibli et délirant. Les deux autres furent dès lors au courant qu'un résistant était dans la place et resserrèrent les rangs autour de leur chef. Le vipère généra des épines à lancer autour de ses bras tandis que le cauchemars enflammait ses mains. Dagur comprit assez rapidement qu'ils étaient bien moins forts que Furie et aussi... beaucoup plus jeunes. Il tira une aiguille en direction du cauchemars mais celui ci l'attrapa au vol tandis que le vipère tirait une salve en direction de l'origine de l'attaque. Le jeune chef dut se mettre à plat ventre pour éviter les pointes meurtrières. Il se jeta dans un corps à corps avec les deux gaillards. Le vipère lui transperça la cuisse d'une épine tandis que le cauchemars monstrueux lui faisait une empreinte de main brûlée sur le bras mais le viking tenait dans chaque main un dard qu'il enfonça simultanément dans les deux bras qui se tendaient vers sa gorge. De suite, les deux hybrides devinrent flageolants et inoffensifs. Le chef regarda avec effroi l'épée de Dagur se lever pour lui couper la tête quand la voix de Furie retentit « non, ne fais pas ça, il doit avoir des informations nous permettant d'arrêter cette folie ». Le jeune chef arrêta son geste mais assomma l'homme d'un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Les parenvrilles se réveillèrent doucement pour découvrir leurs assaillants solidement enfermés dans les geôles de l'île tandis que les hybrides étaient enfermés dans des cages spéciales en fer renforcé venant de leur bateau lui même. Pour le moment ils étaient faibles et déliraient donc ne représentaient pas une menace. Leur chef jouit du privilège d'être lui aussi mis en cage. Dagur avait libéré Furie de sa prison celle ci le remercia d'un gros câlin ronronnant puis elle alla chercher les produits pour soigner ses blessures. Elle était impressionnée et ravie qu'il soit capable de faire ça pour elle... elle sentait quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, de profond et de bienfaisant. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que c'était.

Une fois qu'on se fut assuré que tous les parenvrilles allaient bien, la Dragonne entreprit de tirer des informations de cet autre mystérieux homme en blanc. Sous la menace et étant bien peu téméraire, il révéla quantité de choses comme combien il y avait d'hybrides, comment ils étaient ''fabriqués'' et l'endroit ou ça se déroulait. Il fut décidé d'y aller pour mettre un terme à ce dangereux projet.

Après quelques heures, les hybrides reprirent leurs esprits. Ils manifestèrent de suite de l'inquiétude d'être dans une cage mais Furie les rassurait avec des vocalises apaisantes. Le dragon-papillon fut le dernier à se remettre et fut prit de panique et poussait des cris de détresse. « il est claustro » dit le vipère, parlant pour la première fois. C'était insupportable pour la jeune femme... elle ouvrit la cage d'un mouvement et celui ci sortit en trombes avant de tomber à genoux à l'air libre. « vous voyez, nous on est pas là pour vous faire du mal » dit elle « pour nous un maître c'est un autre » répondit le cauchemar. « il n'y a pas de maître ici ! Je suis libre et je fais ce que je veux... mais j'ai des amis ! Ces gens que vous avez attaqués sont mes amis » « pff des amis » « oui des amis, du genre de ceux qui manquent de se faire tuer pour vous » dit elle en se frottant la joue contre son chef qui assistait à la scène. Le dragon-papillon se remettait enfin de ses émotions mais se rendit bien compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir... au mieux il pouvait s'enfuir mais il ne voulait pas laisser son copain vipère. Furie joua le tout pour le tout et libéra les deux autres : « voilà vous êtes libres : vous pouvez soit retourner à la servitude soit vivre une vie de paix parmi les humains » « parmi les humains, pff avec la tête qu'on a ? toi t'as de la chance t'es presque humaine ». La dragonne enleva ses vêtements et se métamorphosa en furie nocturne comme lors de la bataille des ailes-de-la-mort : « voilà à quoi je peux ressembler mais avec du travail... » et elle revint à sa forme humaine sans aucune trace d'écailles. Les trois hybrides étaient fasciné par leur aînée et décidèrent de tenter l'expérience de la ''liberté''.

Dagur se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de laisser ces hybrides en liberté mais ne voulait pas heurter son amie. « quels son vos noms ?» demanda t-elle « des noms... ouais mois je suis Cauchemar» « moi Vipère » et le dragon-papillon déclara « moi Chant» . « bon ce sont pas des supers noms mais au moins vous en avez un » « toi t'en avais pas ? » demanda Vipère « non, j'étais la créature, le monstre.. . Ce genre de choses » « on y a droit aussi tu sais, et qui t'a nommé alors ? » « Dagur m'a donné mon nom» « ouais remarques c'est pas un nom super non plus.. » déclara Cauchemar. « un nom c'est déjà une identité, on ne nomme pas un objet, un caillou ou un arbre... mais même les animaux domestiques ont des noms ». « il y a donc aussi ? » « Gronk et Braguettor A&B » « A et B... sont servis ceux là » remarqua t-elle. « bon vous restez alors ? On va vous trouver où dormir et désigner quelqu'un pour s'occuper de votre intégration » dit Dagur d'un air blasé. Cauchemar le trouva antipathique et lui feula dessus mais une grande aile noire vint leur heurter le visage : « lui c'est le chef, si vous restez ici vous lui devez obéissance et respect » « ouais un maître quoi » dit le dragon blessé dans son amour propre. « non pas un ''maître'' mais un chef, un vrai, qui va au combat AVEC vous, qui vous protège et prend soin de vous » dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux avec un air bienveillant qui fit fondre le cœur du viking... mais maintenant qu'il y avait des mâles de son ''espèce''... restera t-elle aussi proche de lui ?

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	10. Chapitre 10: l'île de l'horreur

La fille dragon

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.  
tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.  
toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.  
L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste après que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 10: l'île de l'horreur .

Les hybrides furent accueillis avec un enthousiasme modéré... principalement du fait que Dagur lui-même était beaucoup plus réservé mais Furie, elle, était aux anges. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec eux et le chef se sentait un peu délaissé mais son aimée semblait aller beaucoup mieux. En outre, les nouveaux venus étaient beaucoup mieux préparés à la vie en communauté que Furie ne l'était. Au moins il n'aurait pas à revivre l'embarrassant épisode de ''comment on fait les bébés''.

Les parenvrilles se rendaient bien compte de la puissance de tels alliés et les voyaient somme toutes comme des atouts... après tout, Furie n'avait elle pas toujours été de leur côté. En effet, les autres hybrides étaient moins puissants que la dragonne mais peut être parce qu'ils étaient plus jeunes qu'elle. L'homme en blanc leur appris qu'une fois l'expérience initiale échouée (Furie donc) ils avaient entrepris de faire des modifications : la première étant de faire des hybrides sans pouvoirs supplémentaires comme la régénération. Mais cette fois cela échoua 1 fois sur 2 suivant que le sujet était mâle ou femelle : ils ont fait ''naître'' 3 femelles mais toutes étaient sauvages et impossible à faire obéir tandis que les mâles étaient dociles. Ils abandonnèrent donc le fait de faire des femelles. Les plus vieux étaient Vipère, Cauchemar, Gronck et A&B tandis que Chant et un autre sujet appelé Lames étaient ''nés'' plus tard. Il y avait donc en tout 9 hybrides en plus de Furie... et ils en préparaient d'autres !

Devant l'urgence de la situation, Dagur contacta Beurk pour leur expliquer la situation et une rencontre fut organisée. Stoick arriva avec ses dragonniers et fut bien accueillit. « alors il parait que tu te construits une armée d'hybrides » dit le chef beurkien avec une grande tape dans le dos de son homologue. Dagur répondit « on a bien essayé de les cacher mais ils sont trop remuants » en riant. Les hybrides ne comprenaient pas l'allusion mais Furie était contente de voir son ami rire. Vareck se dirigea droit vers le groupe hétéroclite des hybrides. La dragonne le serra dans ses bras puis il se mit à tourner avec enthousiasme autour des autres. Ceux ci se mirent docilement au garde à vous : « ils ont l'air plus militarisés que toi » fit remarquer le petit replet « oui mais ils connaissent bien plus de choses de la vie que moi ! » fit remarquer la jeune femme. Les dragonniers furent officiellement présentés aux hybrides qui se montrèrent curieux de comment ils avaient eu l'idée de dresser des dragons et comment ils faisaient.

Les chefs allèrent dans la grand salle tandis que les deux groupes faisaient connaissance. Cauchemar et KrochFer se battirent amicalement , Vipère et Tempête firent une course de vitesse tandis que Chant était examiné sous toutes les coutures par Vareck. Les dragonniers étaient d'excellent atouts à présenter aux hybrides car ils n'avaient pas d'à priori. Furie supervisait tout ça avec bienveillance. Harold lui posa discrètement quelques questions « est ce qu'ils mangeaient aussi des gens ? » « non, ils sont nourris comme les humains » « est ce qu'ils ont les même ''pouvoirs'' ? » « non ce sont juste des hybrides, pas de pouvoirs spéciaux ». le jeune beurkien s'en trouva rassuré. Ils rejoignirent les chefs dans la grand salle ou ça discutait ferme. Il fut conclu que les deux flottes s'uniraient pour attaquer par voie de mer tandis que les dragons et hybrides attaqueraient par le ciel. Là ou ils étaient moins d'accord c'est sur l'accueil des hybrides restants... il fut décidé que les 4 plus vieux partiraient sur beurk tandis que parenvrille accueillerait les deux plus jeunes et les femelles. Vareck aurait préféré le contraire car les deux plus jeunes semblaient avoir été conçus à partir de dragons inconnus mais il comprenait bien que l'autre tribu avait plus d'expérience pour gérer des hybrides encore peu aguerris aux us et coutumes humains.

Le grand assaut se fit donc conjointement. Étonnement, la structure scientifique de cette île n'était pas très bien protégée et la force d'invasion eu vite fait de prendre le dessus. Les 3 points chaud furent les trois hybrides mâles formés au combat mais l'expérience des dragonniers sur les points faibles de chaque espèce leur permit de gagner facilement. Le plus facile fut le jeune Lame qui écouta docilement son ''frère'' Chant et se rangea de leur côté dès le début. Les scientifiques survivants furent emprisonnés mais la force d'invasion n'était pas au bout de ses surprises : dans les sous sols, se furent des dizaines de cuves ou ''poussaient'' des hybrides qui furent découvertes... une véritable armée. Furie demanda qu'on les détruise car ils n'avaient devant eux qu'une vie de souffrance et de rejet qui les attendaient. Le pire restait à venir.

En explorant les lieux, ils découvrirent les trois ''femelles'' dans des conditions proches de celle de Furie : enchaînées chacune dans une cellule. « continuez à emprisonner les fautifs, je me charge des filles avec Dagur » dit la dragonne. Le chef parenvrille partit se chercher une grosse pince pour couper les chaînes pendant ce temps la jeune femme se préparait à rencontrer les ''femelles'' emprisonnées. Elle se dévêtit et se métamorphosa à moitié. Elle se muni de deux pommes et entra dans la première cellule : la fille blonde, apparemment cauchemar monstrueux, se fendit immédiatement de grogner férocement, Furie émit des vocalises apaisantes puis « là c'est tout, c'est fini ! On va te sortir de là.. » mais le simple fait d'avancer faisait revenir les grognements « arrêtes de grogner, je sais très bien que tu sais parler, j'étais comme toi... » « et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es là pour ''m'aider'', t'es une vendue ! » feula la dragonne blonde. « non je ne suis pas une vendue, on a emprisonné tous ces gens mauvais et on vous libère... qu'est ce que tu risques à essayer ? » cet argument sembla un peu apaiser la pauvre fille. Furie lui lança une pomme puis renifla la sienne et croqua dedans. La dragonne blonde en fit autant et on vit nettement qu'elle aimait ça. Le chef parenvrille revint sur cet entre-fait avec une grosse pince mais son arrivée provoqua un nouvel épisode de grognements. « non il n'est pas méchant » « c'est un humain il est forcément méchant ! ».

Le face à face entre les deux dragonnes semblaient dans l'impasse mais Furie demanda à son ami de les laisser seules avec la pince. La jeune femme demanda pour couper les chaînes qui retenaient l'autre. Cette dernière la laissa approcher en retenant des grognements sourds pendant qu'elle coupait les maillons qui lui enserraient le cou. Cela fait la dragonne blonde sembla se détendre un peu et Furie coupa tous ses liens « voilà tu es libre... soit tu t'en vas de ton côté en promettant de ne pas t'attaquer aux humains soit tu viens avec nous et nous t'apprendront à vivre AVEC les humains pas POUR les humains. Comment t'appelles tu ? » « les humains m'appellent ''la blonde'' mais je ne veux rien qui vienne des humains » « ok, alors...puisque tu as les cheveux clairs on pourrait t'appeler ''Claire'', ça te va ? » l'autre dragonne acquiesça. « bon je te laisse pour libérer les deux autres, la porte est ouverte mais sache que si tu t'attaques aux humains... tu me trouveras sur ton chemin ».

Furie pris une seconde pomme et se dirigea vers la seconde cellule : une hybride de vipère à la chevelure rose et bleue. Celle ci semblait avoir beaucoup plus peur que d'agressivité et se terrait au fond de la cellule. Le jeune femme lui lança la pomme mais celle ci n'osait même pas y toucher. Une idée vint à Furie : la musique adoucit les mœurs... elle se mit à chanter doucement une chanson entendue à parenvrille d'une mère berçant son enfant. La vipère se détendit pour écouter même si l'autre dragonne avançait lentement vers elle. La chanson finie, elle ramassa la pomme et la retendit à la captive. Celle ci la retourna dans tous les sens et le renifla longtemps avant de mordre un petit coup dedans. Après, rassurée, elle croqua dedans à belles dents. « quel est ton nom ma jolie ? » essaya doucement Furie. L'autre la regarda d'un drôle d'air « la peureuse» « ça te plait ? » mais l'autre secoua doucement la tête. « alors on va t'en trouver un autre... Perla ça te va ? » « l'autre lui fit un petit signe de tête positif. Furie coupa les chaînes et elle répéta les mêmes mots qu'à la première captive mais celle ci lui demanda « mais les humains vont continuer à nous faire mal... » « non, non, il y a des humains gentils... tu veux que je t'en présente un ? » l'autre fille fit de grands yeux. « Dagur viens s'il te plaît » le parenvrille entra doucement mais la fille en avait visiblement très peur ; Furie se frotta sur son ami en ronronnant « tu vois il est pas méchant » « il ne te frappe pas et...ne te fais pas mal en bas ? » demanda t-elle en désignant son bas ventre... pour les deux ''visiteurs'' l'horreur était à son comble, ces monstres les avaient violées « non, non... rien de tout ça... il prend soins de moi : il me donne des vêtements, de la nourriture et il me laisse dormir avec lui parce que j'aime ça ». Le jeune chef fit encore un pas mais la fille en eu encore peur alors il essaya autre chose : il se mit à genoux et émis une approximation des vocalises d'apaisement, Furie éclata de rire : « tu as un accent à couper au couteau ». L'effet fut immédiat, Perla vint précautionneusement lui tourner autour « je peux sortir alors » « oui viens » dit il en lui prenant la main et il l'emmena à l'extérieur.

Là il vit les dragonniers qui regardaient Stoick qui organisait le rapatriement des prisonniers. La dragonne se serrait peureusement sur son protecteur en essayant de voir tout à la fois. Astrid s'écria « mais c'est une fille vipère », Dagur y vit une occasion « elle s'appelle Perla et elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle » Astrid s'approcha mais vit bien qu'elle faisait peur à la jeune femme « ne t'inquiètes pas, ma meilleure amie est un dragon vipère » ; dès que sa cavalière eu dit cela Tempête s'approcha en vocalisant. Perla se trouva toute tourneboulée de voir un dragon dont elle dérivait et alla spontanément vers elle. Tempête se saisit délicatement de la main de son homologue pour la tirer doucement vers sa cavalière pour lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et Perla sourit timidement. « Je vais m'occuper de toi, il ne t'arrivera rien de mal » lui glissa doucement la viking.

Harold demanda « et les deux autres ? » « ouf la première est une blonde cauchemars monstrueux très... remontée... elle n'est toujours pas sortie de sa cellule. Et la troisième, Furie est en train de voir ». Sur ce, précisément, il se fit percuter pas une petite jeune femme replette aux ailes de gronck. Elle se rétracta en vocalisant de peur de se retrouver au milieux de tous ces humains. Furie arrivait juste derrière « n'aie pas peur, tout le monde est gentil ici » « tu as dit que je pourrais encore avoir des pommes... » « oui plein de pommes ». Vareck s'approcha « tu as faim, alors vient avec moi » la dragonne hésita mais BouleDogre vint la pousser du museau en direction de son cavalier. La petite dragonne se montra alors confiante pour suivre le jeune viking. « elle s'appelle Soraya » cria Furie à son ami qui s'éloignait. « bon plus qu'une et pas la moindre » souffla Dagur. « je vous préviens, moi je m'occupe de personne ! » annonça Rustik « on sait, et ça ne nous viendrait même pas à l'idée » enchérit Astrid.

Furie retourna dans la première cellule : « alors as tu fait ton choix, Claire ? » « je m'en irais quand vous serez partis » « ok, mais tu retiens bien ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'attaquer des humains ? » « ouais ouais, je n'ai qu'une envie ne jamais en revoir un ». Furie se leva et, machinalement, résorba ses attributs de dragons « attends, comment tu fais ça ? » s'enquit la blonde « quoi résorber mes écailles et tout ça, avec du travail, on y arrive » « tu saurais... m'apprendre ? » « on peut essayer, mais je vis avec les humains... ». l'autre dragonne sembla réfléchir intensément « tu es sûre que ces humains là sont différents ? » « je suis sûre » fit la jeune femme avec un sourire bienveillant. Claire accepta de sortir à sa suite mais, au lieu d'avoir peur, elle feulait sur quiconque s'approchait trop près.

Claire était éblouie et regardait le ciel et les nuages sur le quai ; Vorg, lui, guidait une grue en reculant à l'aveugle. Il percuta la dragonne dans la dos et celle ci se retourna en feulant. Vorg se figea « pardon m'dame ». Claire feula encore mais le capitaine ne bougea pas. La dragonne se mit à grogner très fort mais le parenvrille ne bougea quand même pas. Les dragonniers faisaient de grands gestes pour l'enjoindre de s'éloigner mais lui restait sur place. Le silence se fit « pourquoi tu bouges pas... tu comprends pas quand on te grogne dessus ? » « Furie m'a dit que si un dragon te grogne dessus faut pas bouger et lui montrer que t'as pas peur » « et t'as pas peur ? » « ... ». « Claire, laisses Vorg faire son travail, plus tu le retardes plus te repousses le moment ou on quittera cette île de malheur » fit remarquer Furie. La dragonne blonde feula une dernière fois puis s'éloigna d'un pas digne pour rejoindre les autres qui s'entraînaient à voler. Vorg souffla un grand coup « j'ai cru que j'allais me faire pipi dessus » « y a de quoi » fit remarquer Harold.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	11. Chapitre 11: premiers émois

La fille dragon

disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

toute reproduction, même partielle effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 1 de "Défenseurs de Beurk", juste après que les Exilés ne capturent Dagur. Tous les événements de Cavaliers de beurk et Défenseurs de beurk sont réputés survenus sans intervention extérieure.

Chapitre 11: premiers émois.

Les pré-arrangements furent quelque peu bousculé : les femmes ne voulant pas quitter ceux qui avaient pris soin d'elle au départ. Les Beurkiens se retrouvèrent donc avec Perla, Soraya, A&B et Cauchemar. Les parenvrilles eux eurent Claire, Vipère, Gronck, Chant et Lame. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire que de faire porter des vêtements aux filles qui n'en avait connus que dans des circonstances désastreuses. Elle s'ouvrirent timidement à raconter leur calvaire : les tentatives cruelles de les faire obéir puis les viols pour tenter qu'elles tombent enceintes et ainsi augmenter la vitesse de fabrication des soldats... vraiment ils n'avaient pas été plus tendres avec elles qu'avec Furie.

La dragonne blonde prenait un malin plaisir à essayer de faire peur à Vorg en se dissimulant ou en lui sautant dessus à l'improviste... mais le capitaine avait bien compris que c'était un jeu... peut être le premier de sa vie. L'apparence des hybrides commença à changer avec le coatching de Furie qui les encouragea à travailler le résorption des attributs dragonesques...ils ressemblaient donc de plus en plus aux humains. L'aînée prenait grand soin de ses cadets qui découvraient une vie sans chaînes, sans ordres et sans menaces. Les craintes de Dagur s'avérèrent infondées... Furie continuait de passer du temps en sa compagnie, à dormir avec lui et à lui montrer son affection.

Un jour, alors que Vorg était en forêt pour couper du bois, Claire le suivi dans l'intention de lui faire une blague. Elle se déplaçait aisément dans les arbres pour qu'il ne remarque pas sa présence. Elle se plaça sur une branche basse sur sa route et attendit qu'il passe en dessous d'elle. Ensuite, rapide comme l'éclair, elle l'attrapa et l'emmena dans l'arbre. Le capitaine eut quand même peur de se voir ainsi enlevé et laissa s'échapper un petit cri « là, tu as eu peur ! » triompha la dragonne. Le parenvrille ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Voyant qu'elle avait quand même fait quelque chose d'un peu impoli, elle voulut se faire pardonner et écrasa un petit bisous sur la bouche du viking qui la regarda avec incrédulité. Pas de peur, pas de dégoût... juste de la surprise. La dragonne sentit monter en elle un sentiment inconnu et s'y adonna : elle entoura gentiment le visage de l'homme avant de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Vorg fut surpris certes mais après quelques millisecondes d'incompréhension, se laissa aller à un langoureux baiser.

Ils descendirent de l'arbre et le parenvrille dit, un peu gêné « je ne pensais pas que tu... » « que quoi ? Que je pouvais aimer... pss tu es comme les autres, je ne suis qu'un monstre à tes yeux » « non non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... je pensais, qu'avec ce que tu as vécu... ce serait plus long avant que tu te permettes d'aimer ». La dragonne le regarda intensément mais elle lu de la franchise dans son regard, elle se rendit compte que le capitaine prenait grand soin des hybrides et était toujours très prévenant... elle aimait ça. Elle se rapprocha de lui, colla son corps au sien et échangea avec lui baiser fougueux qui se termina en séance de déshabillage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait se donner volontairement.

Les hybrides menaient maintenant leur petite vie de leur côté et Furie pu leur consacrer moins de temps : ils étaient maintenant indépendants. Elle se tourna donc vers d'autres activités solitaires comme chasser ou faire la cueillette : il y avait toujours profusion de nourriture chez le jeune chef. Celui ci comprenait bien son désir de solitude mais se peinait de voir qu'une seule mauvaise expérience pouvait abîmer quelqu'un aussi profondément. Il doutait qu'un jour elle se remette totalement... il ne savait donc pas quand il pourrait essayer de lui faire part de ses sentiments. Il remarqua néanmoins un changement encourageant, elle avait lié amitié avec plusieurs parenvrilles hommes comme femmes. Elle avait une vie en dehors de lui mais revenait quand même auprès de lui, il voyait ça comme un signe que son attachement n'avait pas changé.

Les échanges avec Beurk s'intensifièrent... des relations inattendues se nouèrent comme GeuleFort qui prit sous son aile Lame qui avait la capacité de générer des épines métalliques très affûtées et de rendre le bord de ses mains si tranchants qu'il pouvait couper n'importe quoi. Il venait régulièrement à la forge ou le vieux célibataire lui enseignait les bases. Au bout d'un moment, le dragon annonça qu'il préférerait vivre sur beurk, ce qui ne posa aucun problème. Voyant cela, ce furent Gronck et Soraya qui annoncèrent qu'ils souhaitaient vivre ensemble... ils s'étaient trouvés. Eux s'installèrent sur parenvrille. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, un idylle était en train de naître entre Cauchemar et KogneDur. La vie suivait son cours quoi...

Un jour, alors qu'il faisait le tour de l'île pour voir si tout allait bien, Dagur trouva Furie en train de paresser dans un trou d'eau chaude volcanique. Il demanda s'il pouvait la rejoindre et elle accepta avec plaisir. Il se déshabilla et entre doucement dans l'eau « pfiou ça va me rôtir les... » il s'interrompit avant de devenir vulgaire. La dragonne éclata de rire... ce rire qu'il aimait tant. Il s'installa en face d'elle et profita de la chaleur bienfaisante. « pourquoi tu ne détaches jamais tes cheveux ? » demanda la jeune femme « j'ai horreur de ça, ça me tombe dans le visage et ça ma chatouille les oreilles » « c'est dommage, tu dois être encore plus beau... montres moi » le parenvrille était content, elle le trouvait beau... mais les cheveux lâchés, il n'aimait pas ça « non ». La jeune femme ne se démonta pas et s'approcha de lui avec un sourire mutin. Elle passa délicatement ses mains le long de son visage en caressant la mâchoire de bout des doigts avant de s'inviter dans sa nuque ou une main massait la base du crâne tandis que l'autre faisait glisser le lien de cuir. Ensuite, avec ses doigts experts, elle défit la tresse qui laissa s'échapper la cascade de cheveux roux qui tomba sur les épaules du jeune homme.

Cette proximité, cette attitude... ça le chauffait réellement et il arrêta de réfléchir : il passa de même une de ses mains derrière la tête de la jeune fille tandis que l'autre passait derrière la taille pour l'attirer tout contre lui. Ça n'était pas la chaleur de l'eau qui leur faisait ça mais ils se sentaient bouillir. La jeune femme pris l'initiative et approcha ses lèvres que le jeune chef saisit goulûment. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps et fougueusement. Un fois le baiser finit et hors d'haleine tous les deux ils se contentèrent de laisser leurs mains explorer le corps de l'autre. Malgré la chaleur de l'eau, la jeune femme avait des frissons... les seules fois ou on avait touché son corps s'était pour lui faire mal. Elle se laissa néanmoins totalement aller quand le jeune homme commença à baiser son cou en descendant vers les seins qui embrassa avec entrain tandis qu'avec ses doigts elle parcourait toutes les cicatrices de son dos qu'elle connaissait par cœur. La dragonne le rappela vers ses lèvres tandis qu'elle le débarrassait de son caleçon qu'il avait pudiquement gardé. Les deux jeunes gens à présent nus se donnèrent l'un à l'autre au milieu des tourbillons de vapeur. Une fois tous deux rassasiés, Dagur demanda : « ça va tu as aimé ? » la jeune femme se serra contre lui en émettait une trille joyeuse « oh oui, c'était parfait ». « tu es très... au courant de ce qu'il faut faire dans ces cas là... » hésita le jeune chef qui avait pourtant constaté qu'elle était vierge... c'est juste qu'il n'avait jamais osé demander jusqu'où elle était allée avec Thuryx. « pourquoi tu crois qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je discute ? » lui fit elle avec un air de défi.

Ils rentrèrent au village en se tenant la main, la dragonne n'osait pas l'avouer mais se tenir par la main était le geste de tendresse qu'elle aimait le mieux. En chemin ils croisèrent Vorg et Claire qui faisaient de même. Dagur fit remarquer : « dites donc, il y en eu des changements... ». Son second rougit tandis que les filles éclataient de rire. Le soir venu, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, le jeune chef demanda à sa compagne « es tu sûre de tes sentiments envers moi ? » « oui j'en suis sûre : tu m'as dit que l'amour on le vivait avec une personne ''spéciale''... maintenant que j'ai beaucoup d'amis, je me rends compte que je t'aime d'une façon différente ; et puis mon corps me montre aussi que tu es spécial pour moi ». Le jeune chef voyait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire par là...

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


End file.
